


Gray Area

by Rawrbin



Series: Gray Areas [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, Dark, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin
Summary: "There were a lot of gray areas when it came to the law."Bruce muses on these supposed "gray areas" as he takes on another crime and then celebrates a job well done.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Gray Areas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786543
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	Gray Area

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, and dark. Please heed the tags. Also, do not use Bruce in this as a guide for your own morality. K. Thnx.

There were a lot of gray areas when it came to the law. 

Ordinarily it isn’t right for a regular citizen to take the law into their own hands, but he’s Batman. He has the training and the moral fortitude to take on the crime in Gotham. Vigilantism may be illegal, but Gotham City couldn’t thrive without the Batman to protect it. 

Gray area. 

He’s trying to protect it again now, from a slew of large scale robberies that have been targeting toy-making factories. Bruce put together a list of possible suspects, and he’s having Alfred look into them. 

“Mr. Robert Arden,” Alfred calls out as he tosses a file down in front of Bruce. A scowling mugshot is pinned to the front of the folder. “He used to work for FunCo Toy Company, but was fired for suspected theft. He was never formally charged with anything then, but he’s been in and out of prison ever since. He was just re-released two weeks ago, right before this new string of robberies began.”

“What were the former convictions for?” Bruce asks, flipping through the file now. This had potential, it could be their guy. 

“Petty larceny, breaking and entering, battery, and,” Alfred reads his last crime with a sneer of disgust, “sex with a minor.” 

Bruce stiffens. 

“This sicko is going to pay,” he growls out, a dark rage coursing through his body. He’s going to save the streets of Gotham from this predator. He will get vengeance.

Batman and Robin set a trap at the FunCo West Docks Distribution Center, and it isn’t long until their would-be robber and his cronies walk right into it. Dick had been the one to figure out where the crooks would strike tonight; He’d looked for patterns in their past targets and deciphered where they would hit next. As usual he was right on the money. His little Robin is so smart. He’s flourishing well under Bruce’s tutelage and becoming a better detective every day. When they finally get the pleasure of unmasking the head goon, it is Arden, just as Alfred had suspected. The three of them make a great team. 

Bruce feels an unusually smug sense of satisfaction as he sees the pervert get booked and hauled away in a police car. He almost wishes he could have done more. A creep like that, who preys on _children,_ is barely deserving of life. But if there is one thing that is black and white, it’s his moral code. No killing. Not ever. 

Bruce moans as he thrusts into the tight, warm heat below him. He drinks in the low whines coming from his partner, and leans down to pepper sweet kisses over those eyes, clenched shut tightly in ecstasy. Dick is always so beautiful like this, takes him so well - so perfect for him. He’s not like other kids his age. No, Dick is smart, clever, witty, _mature_ \- he’s Robin, the boy wonder of Gotham. He can handle things far beyond the level of his peers. He can handle this. Bruce knows he enjoys it even. It’s obvious from the way the boy’s body is flushed beneath him, legs spread wide to accommodate Bruce’s girth. He never tells Bruce no. With a few more hard thrusts Bruce lets out a low grunt and finally releases into the shivering body below him. He rubs the boy’s sides soothingly as he kisses away his tears. Dick always gets so emotional near the end. 

Ordinarily it isn’t right for someone his age to engage in these _activities_ , but he’s Robin. He has the knowledge and the maturity to make his own decisions. The law may call this illegal, but Batman and Robin’s deep bond is necessary for them to defend Gotham. 

Gray area. 


End file.
